


(i'll make you) Stay

by blue like winter (bleucommelhiver)



Series: till the sky falls [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleucommelhiver/pseuds/blue%20like%20winter
Summary: “Tell me you want me,” he says desperately into the crook of your neck, “Tell me you need me. Tell me I’m the only one for you.”“No, Nyx. I can't.”In which Nyx decides sex is thecorrectanswer to fixing everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m supposed to be working on _Wayward Children_ , but I was feeling some Nyx angst…that somehow transformed into Nyx porn…so here we are. A little nervous because this is my first attempt at smut – gotta start somewhere right? This also somehow ended up a lot more explicit than I initially intended. Oops?
> 
> Dubious consent warning because it starts out as angry, sort of forceful sex. If that’s not your jam, turn back now.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Nyx turns at the sound of your voice and sets down the warm bottle of beer he’s been nursing. He’s known something was wrong from the moment you entered; he had heard you hesitate with bated breath at his door for five long minutes before letting yourself in with the spare key.

“What do you mean?” he asks, reaching out uncertainly, but freezes at the words that tumble from your mouth.

“I can’t do this, _us_ , anymore. I can’t wait around at home, while you’re gone for weeks at a time, wondering when, _if_ , you’ll come back.”

His smile is bitter as he repeats the same words from your last fight, “You know my duty as a Glaive comes first. I owe _everything_ to the King.”

“Three. Months. Nyx,” you seethe, “Three months, no letters, calls. _Nothing._ Couldn’t even get confirmation from Command on whether or not you were still alive. It didn't bother me before— I didn't care, not really.” Your voice quavers as you say, “I— I just never expected this to go so far.”

Hearing this makes an unbidden rage flare up from deep within his chest. His jaw is clenched and his fingers flexing in an attempt to reign in his emotions.

“Yeah? Thought you'd have a little fun until you got bored, huh?”

“No, of course not,” you say weakly, your voice lost beneath the dull hum of his television.

“Then what the fuck is it? I want to know why.”

“Because I can’t stay behind this goddamned Wall wondering _every_ fucking moment if the man I loved is coming back or not.” 

His heart skips a beat.

“…love _d_?”

"Can’t love someone who's never here,” you mumble, eyes downcast. “I want a future. Someone that loves _me_. Someone to start a family and grow old with.”

“I—” he hesitates, his eyes are closed, as if pained, “I can be that person. _I_ can give you that.”

Your laughter is acrimonious.

“No. You can’t.”

“Yes, I can. At least let me _try.”_

You’re tired of the arguments, empty promises, disappointments. Tired of waiting and wondering, only for him to come back to you torn and bleeding after days, weeks, months of absence. You stay quiet, foolishly hoping the silence will end the conversation along with everything else, but your reticence only serves to rile him.

“So what? You’re just going to give up? Go off and find someone else?”  

Jealousy and hurt consumes his every fiber — all he sees is red and it makes his body tremble with unfiltered rage until he sees the lone tear fall from your lashes.

He moves to comfort you, but his finger's don't reach you before you turn away and say, "I'm sorry."

“I’m not letting you go. You can't."

 _You can't_.

He's right — you can't. When you close your eyes all you see is the soft curve of his lips, the wrinkles of his smiles and the deep ocean of his eyes. But living with the paralyzing fear of knowing that when he fights, he fights with no regard to himself — a martyr prepared to fall in the stead of another — is more than you can take. 

All you want now is for him to let you go with the remainder of your heart still intact.

“Please, Nyx. _Don’t_.”

He feels you slipping through his fingers and it sends his mind into a frenzied panic grasping at air. All he can think of is you with another man, you, with another'schildren, happy and content — _without_ him. He’s desperate to keep you, to hold on to you, but he doesn’t know the right words that’ll make you stay. All he knows is you're his and his alone, so he leans in to claim your lips, to remind you, but you struggle against his hold and the kiss turns harsh and brutal and begins to hurt more than pleasure. 

“Tell me you want me,” he says desperately into the crook of your neck, “Tell me you need me. Tell me I’m the only one for you.”

“No, Nyx. I can't.”

Watching as your tears fall freely because of him, hearing you deny him over and over makes something dark snap within him.

He shoves you against the wall and snakes his hand underneath your skirt, hovering two fingers over your lace-covered entrance before pressing hard. He inhales deeply when he finds his fingers are slick with your want despite the barrier between your skins. You hate your body for betraying you.

“You’re wet,” he whispers with something akin to awe. “Tell me.”

“No…” you protest, but it comes out as a half-hearted moan as he slides his fingers to the top of your mound.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

You say nothing as Nyx presses down again, just enough to send a shock of pleasure through your body.

“I know you still want me," he says, resting his forehead against yours to stare heatedly into your eyes. "And I’m going to make you beg.”

A whimper escapes your lips and a feral grin graces his.

He rubs you again, slowly, agonizingly through the lace of your underwear. Your hips buck against his hand. You shouldn’t, you need to stay strong and let him go, but all you can think about is how good he feels. It's embarrassing the way he affects your body, how his intimate knowledge can have your belly coiling with heat with one touch and putty with the next.

 _Gods,_ you still want this man so bad. You want him to push your panties aside and fuck you until you're both trembling for release. You want him to use his fingers to spread you apart, rubbing and sliding until you're falling apart and seeing nothing but him, _him, him._

Instead, Nyx continues his torturous teasing, pushing against your underwear until he's massaging just the sensitive skin peeking out from under the lace. Your breath comes out in agonized gasps; the pleasure rough and tremulous. Nails digging into his back, you grind into his hand hoping for a little more friction. 

“Tell me,” he demands, breath harsh and uneven with desire; the feeling of you trembling with lust for him is a better aphrodisiac than any touch.

“ _Ah_ …” you moan, unable to stop yourself. “ _Please_.”

“Please, what?”

He shoves your underwear aside and ghosts his fingers above your entrance.

“Tell me, babe," he urges, inserting a finger deep within you, pumping thrice before withdrawing.

“ _Nyx_ , nnngh, _please_.”

_Fuck me._

This time he inserts two and lets his fingertips curl against your walls as you desperately clench around him for more. 

“I need to hear you say it.”

 _Fuck me until the pain goes away._ Fuck me until you're all that I know.

When his fingertips scrape against the right spot, your back arches and the back of your head hits the wall.

“ _More_.”

_More, moremoremoremore, it'll never be enough._

“Say it.”

“ _Nyx_ , I want _you_.”

_Tell me you want me to stay, to monopolize me, every part of me._

His fingers slip out disappointingly with a wet plop.

“Good girl.”

Your eyes follow him dazed and confused, as he retreats from you, but hunger washes over you as watch him lick his drenched fingers. His eyelashes flutter against his high cheekbones as he savors the taste of you with a rumbling groan from deep within his chest. You are sweeter than he remembers, it's unbearable.

Fingers clean, they slip slowly out of his mouth and his eyes dilated and darkened until they are no longer pewter grey, open to meet yours. You steady yourself against the wall, legs weak from his heady gaze as he begins to undress.

When you move to copy him, he stops you with a stern, "Don’t."

You watch as he pulls his shirt over his chiseled chest, it's covered with scars, telltale patterns of magic overuse. You follow his fingers as they slide down the obliques of his waist until they rest tantalizingly at the buckle above his straining bulge. Your eyes flit up to meet his roguish smirk. He’s doing this on purpose. He knows exactly the effect he has on you. His fingers work deftly at his buckle and zipper and soon his thick cock is bobbing free from its constraints. Unconsciously, you lick your lips, hungry to taste him too.

Closing the distance, you grip him in your hand, smiling slyly when you see he is dribbling with precum **—** he wants you _just_ as badly. You kneel to take him in your mouth, running the flat of your tongue along the underside of his shaft, licking from the base of his balls to the top of his weeping head. Your tongue circles around the ridges of his head before plunging him deep into your mouth and sucking hard.

Nyx lets out a shuddering groan; the taste of his salty arousal leaking in your mouth makes your thighs slicker with want. He lets you suck a little longer before the tightening of his balls sends his hand into your hair, pulling you up and away.

“As good as that is, tonight’s not about me,” he grunts out with a strained voice.

He kisses you as he pushes you onto the bed fully clothed. It’s different from before, not bruising and angry, but so gentle and needy that it hurts in a different way. Lost in the softness of him, you mewl in protest when his lips leave yours to trace warm kisses down your neck. 

Impatient, Nyx yanks your shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room. Nuzzling your chest, he laves at your pert nipple through your bra, the cold dampness making it sensitive to the warmth of his tongue. Dragging your lace cups down with his fingers, he captures a pebbled tip in his mouth, nipping it soft, and then pressing harder, tugging with his lips and teeth. With his free hand, he kneads your other breast, flicking and pinching with his battle-roughed fingers until your breath quickens and your back arches. Your orgasm comes in torrid waves of heat, only for it to suddenly disappear. You whine at the loss and grab a fistful of hair and braids, tugging his face up to meet yours.

His grin is slow and deliberate when he says, “I didn’t say you could cum.”

You drop your head back on to the bed in frustration. 

“Soon, babe,” he teases as he lowers his face to your navel, sliding your skirt off.

His touch is feverish as he moves down your flushed body, kissing your stomach, hips, and then knees trying to ingrain each swell and dip into his memory. Nyx is agonizingly slow as he lips skim down your thighs, tickling you with the rough stubble of his facial hair. The warm exhale of his breath against your core makes your legs quiver. Nudging your covered entrance with his nose, he inhales, relishing the sweet scent of your arousal; it makes his cock jerk in anticipation.

Hooking one finger into your underwear, he draws the drenched cloth away to take in the view of your glistening cunt.

“So wet,” he groans. “So fucking _beautiful_.”

He yanks the fabric down your legs to drag his tongue from the opening of your entrance to the tip of your clit.

“Look at me.”

You push yourself onto your elbows to watch Nyx circle the tip of his tongue around your clit. The piercing blue of his eyes as he mumbles into your clit makes you shiver.

“Do other people make you wet like this?”

You shake your head vehemently, not trusting your voice as he continues to sweep his tongue through your folds.

“Do they make you feel good like this?” he says as he delves his tongue into your entrance, hot and slick as he impales you repeatedly, quick and shallow. The pressure builds deep within you until your hips buckle wantonly in rhythm with him. The coarseness of his stubble against your slit as he plunders makes your walls flutter against his tongue. He retreats to lave painstakingly at your entrance before you can peak.

“Tell me, do other people make you feel like this?”

“ _No_ …” you sob as he stops to watch the mix of anguish and pleasure on your face. "Only you do."

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Lick me.”

He purposefully runs his tongue above the hood of your clit.

“There?” he teases.

“No,” you groan as you push his head where you want him, fingers intertwining with his braids to hold him there.

“Here?” he asks innocently as he lightly traces your outer folds.

“ _Please_. Lick my clit.”

The desperation in your voice spurs him to comply. Nyx licks with the tip of his tongue, flicking and teasing until you’re keening for more. He alternates between kissing and suckling, languorous at first, then quickening, until you’re gasping for breath. Unhurriedly slow, he pushes two fingers in, spreading them slowly, readying you for him. 

He finds that pumping his fingers languidly while he licks softly at the tip of your clit has you a trembling wreck. If he's being honest with himself, the sounds you're making have him trembling just as much with want. It takes all of him to keep from fucking you with his straining cock.

“ _Please_ , Nyx. I wanna cum.”

His movements become tortuously stagnant at your words and your peak starts slipping away again. You cry desperately, urging him to continue. You’re so close.

“You wanna cum, babe?”

You nod.

“You want to cum around my fingers or around my cock?”

A blush washes across your cheeks at his ribald question.

“Or not at all?" he asks as he sits back, amused at your shyness when you're flushed and naked, walls clenching hungrily around his fingers.

You mumble incoherently at his withdrawal.

“Say it clearly,” he urges as he slowly strokes his hand up and down his swollen shaft. Your eyes follow his hand as he rubs your juices along his throbbing erection and runs his fingers over the ridges of his swollen head, once, twice, three times, squeezing until a shiny pearl of precum forms. You bite your lips as you think of the taste of his arousal, the sweet pressure of his cock moving inside you.

You want him so badly.

You’re aching for him.

“I wanna cum around your _cock,_ Nyx.”

His cock twitches in the palm of his hands.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Yeah,” you let out breathily.

With those words, Nyx finally moves to rub his shaft against your entrance, lubricating his erection as he slides it along your slit. Your eyes shut in ecstasy as the smoothness of his weeping head slips and slides against your clit.

You had no idea anything could feel so, _so_ good.

His cock glides back down towards your entrance, pushing for entry. Despite your arousal, he's too thick to comfortably take in with a single thrust. Nyx eases in a tantalizing inch, stretching you torturously before pulling out and sliding his shaft up to meet your throbbing nub.

Delirious between ecstasy and torment you can’t decide if you want him to continue sliding his shaft along your slit, rubbing faster, harder or to just shove his cock deep into you.

He dips down again, pushing two anguishing hard inches in before withdrawing. The sound that escapes your throat is a guttural mix between a wail and a moan. He's never heard you so needy for him, it almost makes him lose control.

But he continues, rackingly slow, driving in inch-by-inch, then pulling out, sliding up and then down before he’s nudging to be back inside.

“ _Nyx_ …” you whine, “ _Nyx_ , I _need_  you.”

Nyx grunts in concentration, he doesn’t think he can hold back much longer either. Not with the way your cunt is pulling him in and clenching urgently around him with each thrust.

“Babe,” he groans out as you grab his ass to keep him in place. “I'm going to fuck you.”

“ _Yes_ , pleasepleaseplease, Nyx.  _Fuck_. Me.”

He greedily buries himself to the hilt with his next thrust.

“So tight,” he gasps out.

The sudden intrusion makes you tense, but the fullness of his cock fills you exquisitely. Your legs wrap around his waist and you claw at the muscled planes of his back for more.

Nyx begins a punishingly slow pace, dragging himself out until he’s almost unsheathed before slamming back into you. Each time, he hits the same spot that makes you clench your eyes shut and see nothing but blinding white.

“Don’t,” he pants as he continues thrusting, “I want you— to look at me— as I— fuck you.”

You open your eyes, rake down his body, entranced at the vision of him plundering into you again and again.

“Look _only_ at me, babe.”

Eyes flitting to his face, you watch the way his face contorts in pleasure and concentration as he thrusts.

Your eyes meet and he stills for a moment, his expression softening as he tells you, “I love you.”

You want to believe him; you think you believe him. Gods, you want it to be true.

He resumes his pace, but something’s twisted inside you and you feel like you’re about to explode.

“Stay. Don’t leave. I want you— to stay.”

“ _Yes_ ,” you hiss. You’re not sure if in answer or in pleasure.

“Tell me— you will,” his breath comes out in short gasps.

“I’ll stay.”

You think you’ll say anything as long as he doesn’t stop.

“Tell me— you— love me.”

“I love you, Nyx.”

Your words spur him into a punishing pace until you’re on the cusp of release. You begin to babble as you come apart.

“ _Only_ you, Nyx. _Iloveyou_. Don’t. _Ungh_. Stop. _Yesyesyesyes_. _Baby_. _Harder_.”

“Want you to cum for me.”

“ _Ah_!” you gasp; you feel it.

“Cum, babe.”

The rough demand of his voice pushes you over.

“ _Nyxnyxnyxnyxnyx_ ,” you repeat like a mantra as the first wave of your orgasm hits. “ _Fuccck_ …Nyx, I’m— _I’mcumming_.”

It’s more intense than anything you’ve ever experienced. White-hot heat radiates from your core to the tip of your toes and fingers, your mind blanking as his ramming cock sends you even higher into euphoria. All you see, all you feel is Nyx. You shudder and quiver furiously as you come crashing down around him. Your walls flutter and clench vigorously until he begins to tremble too.

He pulls out without warning. The sudden loss of him cuts your orgasm short. Yanking you up, he shifts you so you are baring yourself to him shakily on all fours. From behind, he traces his swollen tip around your dripping entrance. Finding the right angle, he pushes in deep and hits your cervix. 

Already close to cumming again, all you want to do is lay face down in the sheets as he pounds you from behind, but Nyx slows his thrusts until you turn to questioningly look at him over your shoulder. His face is hazy with desire, eyes lidded as he watches his throbbing cock disappearing into you. A sly smile dances across his lips when his gaze meets yours. Grinding into you, he pulls you by your hair until your back is flush against his chest.

“Look at the mirror babe. Watch me fuck you. Watch me cum inside you,” he whispers shamelessly as his lips dance sensuously along the column of your neck.

He palms your breast as his other hand moves to the juncture of your legs, touching where you are joined until it is slick enough with lubrication to rub against your tender clit. You moan at the sensation of his lips on your neck, his hand on your breast, his fingers on your clit, and his cock…sliding in and out, in and out, hitting the right spot each time.

“Watch us,” Nyx demands again.

You lift your eyes to the mirror; the image of you being taken by him, his face twisted with desire as the taut muscles of his thighs flexes with each thrust, multiplies the sensations you’re feeling. His eyes meet yours in the mirror and you feel yourself begin to come apart around him, pulsing.

“ _Fuck_ ," he gasps, as the feeling of your heat and tightness becomes unbearable. "Babe. You feel— so good. _I’mgonnacum_.”

His movements become erratic and desperate as he grabs your waist to thrust harder. You cry out as his wild movements pushes his cock deep within your womb.

Watching the mixture of pain and pleasure on your face, your reddened clit you're rubbing desperately, your breasts bouncing as he enters you from behind has Nyx careening over the edge. You feel the thick ropes of his seed release as he grinds into you, hot and filling.

As you milk the last of his cum, his cock pulses and jerks deliciously within you. The sensation of his hot cum and twitching shaft makes you peak again. Watching each other ride out your peaks through the mirror, neither one of you wants to stop, but his languid strokes as he relishes in his afterglow sends you blindly tumbling straight into another one. You cum so hard you feel yourself soaking his cock with your own fluids.

Your body is boneless and pliant as he gently eases you down onto the bed. His hand slips in between your thighs to touch the creamy liquid seeping out. Nyx teasingly taps his cum covered fingers against your aching clit, accidentally pushing you into another shuddering orgasm. You’re so sensitive now that even the slightest twitch of his cock within you has you a whimpering mess.

You grab his hand to prevent him from provoking you into another frenzy. He places a kiss on your shoulder blade. 

"No more, babe?" he chuckles, causing him to wriggle delightfully in you.

You shake your head, trying to catch your breath.

As clarity begins to return to you, Nyx feels your body tense. You begin to panic and berate yourself for succumbing to his machinations.

 _“Hey,_ stay, please?” he asks softly as he pulls you closer.

“I…”

The chaste press of his lips against your cheek makes you forget your words as your heart swells.

“I meant what I said. I _do_ love you. I _do_ want more for us.”

You turn to face him; he lets out a disappointed groan as his cock slips out from your warmth.

“If…if you want me to stay, I need you to promise that you will never, ever leave me alone.”

"Even when I'm being an unbearable jerk?" he jokes.

"Even then."

Nyx breaks out in a dimpled smile that softens his features and smooth’s away his scars. His eyes crinkle in the way you adore. He looks younger, boyish even. _One day,_ you think, _it’s these laugh lines that will adorn your handsome face, instead of these new scars you keep coming back with._

“I promise. I’ll leave the Glaive after the treaty is signed tomorrow— once there is peace. We’ll move to Galahd, Lestallum, wherever you want.”

A smile tugs at the corners of your lips.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

He places his hand on your belly and jests, “If this is a girl, we’ll name her Selena, and if this is a boy, Arun.”

“Arun?”

“It means sun and dawn in Galahdian. A new beginning for us.”

You pull his arm closer around your belly and laugh, “I never knew you were so sentimental.”

“It’s time I stopped living in the past and started living for the future.”

He kisses you again, tenderly, lips soft against yours as he tries to memorize the shape of you.

“I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

“Arun! Get back here this instant!”

“Aw,  _moooom_ ,” the pewter-eyed boy with braids in his hair whines.

“C’mon, dad’s waiting.”

“Oh, OK,” he pouts. “I _know_ , I know. It’s not polite to keep a hero waiting.”

You take your son’s hand and smile as the two of you amble down the cobblestone path.

“Hey, mom?”

“Hm?”

“You love dad?”

“Very much so,” you turn to look at him, "Almost as much as I love you!"

Your teasing words make him giggle with the giddiness only a child could possess. As the both of you approach the hidden grove, you notice your son has become somber and quiet.

Arun asks quietly for the first time, “Were you sad?”

"Yes," you pause to think of the right words to say, “But I had you, so I knew things were going to be OK.”

“I’m sorry he’s gone, mom.”

“I’m sorry too, baby, I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet him.”

“It’s OK,” he says trying to put up a brave front, but you can see his smile doesn't reach his eyes. “I feel like I know him from all the stories you and uncle Libertus tell!”

Your smile is strained as you lean down to tuck your son’s stray braid behind his ear. It still takes your breath away, how he’s the spitting image of his father, except without the pain beneath his eyes and the hardships that marred his body. You hug Arun close; how lucky you are to have him. If it weren't for little Arun growing in your belly, you would have been lost in the days following...

Arun breaks away from your embrace to place the wildflowers he picked in Galahd Canyon at the foot of his father’s modest tombstone.

“You think dad would like them?”

“Yeah, they’re his favorite,” your voice trembles as you kneel before his grave.

 

 

**NYX ULRIC**

BELOVED

_The hero who gave us the future._

M.E. 724 ~ 756

 

 

  _I miss you. More than you can possibly know…_

 


End file.
